Warden Kuril
Warden Kuril is the turian warden of the Blue Suns prison ship Purgatory. Originally a law enforcement officer on Palaven, Kuril left after having grown tired of criminals always escaping. He joined up with the Blue Suns and came up with the idea of keeping criminals in space, where they can't escape. __TOC__ When Commander Shepard visits the Purgatory in order to find Jack, Kuril gives the Commander a tour of the ship. He tells Shepard to go to outprocessing to pick up Jack. When Shepard opens the door, Kuril reveals that he has betrayed Cerberus and orders the mercenaries to capture and hold Shepard for ransom. When Shepard releases Jack from cryo, the psychotic biotic goes on a rampage, wrecking prison blocks as she goes. Seeing that Shepard is too much trouble, Kuril decides to kill the Commander. When they come face-to-face, Shepard accuses him of being a "two-bit slaver". Kuril shouts back that he's doing everything for the good of the galaxy. Despite his being protected by shield generators, Shepard manages to kill Kuril. Capabilities Offensive Warden Kuril is one of the few NPCs equipped with the M-76 Revenant. He is very accurate with it, especially on higher difficulties. However, he has no offensive powers. Defensive In addition to his strong armour and shields, he is protected by three external shield generators, which must be destroyed before he can be damaged. Luckily, Kuril cannot damage Shepard either until the shield has been removed. Tactics *His Tech Armor gives him powerful shields; use Disruptor Ammo, Energy Drain, and Overload to bring them down. *He is situated on high ground with decent cover, though he will stick his head out for long periods of time to blast Shepard with a barrage from his Revenant, making him vulnerable to squad powers. *Infiltrators and Soldiers can use their class powers (Tactical Cloak and Adrenaline Rush) To use sniper rifles and land headshots. *Recommended squad members are: Mordin to Incinerate Kuril's armour, Zaeed using Disruptor Ammo, Garrus to Overload the shields, and Miranda for both Overload and Warp. *He is very accurate with the Revenant, and can kill you in seconds on any difficulty. Take care not to stay out of cover too long. *It is recommended that you take out the waves of Blue Suns Troopers, Blue Suns Centurions, and Blue Suns Commanders before you destroy Kuril's shield generators and fight him. If not dealt with quickly, these mercenary soldiers can overpower the player. *The most effective heavy weapon for Kuril is the M-490 Blackstorm. By shooting it near him, the singularity's gravity would force him to stand up, exposing him, and the ensuring explosion would peel off half of either his shields or armor in Insanity difficulty. With some carefully-placed shots from the Blackstorm and a good mid-range weapon, the player can effectively kill Kuril or destroy his shields and armor with two shots from a Blackstorm. *Another option is to charge and fire the M-920 Cain as early as possible in the engagement. An accurate shot will kill Kuril right away and end the fight immediately. Trivia *Warden Kuril is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. **In addition to voicing Saren Arterius and Balak in the Mass Effect games, Fred Tatasciore also provided the voices for The Grand Oak, Swiftrunner, and Cyrion in BioWare's Dragon Age: Origins and Captain Ing, Captain Sen, and Iron Soldier in Jade Empire. *Warden Kuril is one of the few "barefaced" turians seen in the Mass Effect universe. de:Direktor Kuril es:Warden Kuril it:Guardiano Kuril pl:Kuril ru:Надзиратель Курил uk:Наглядач Куріл Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries